


Open Doors, Open Hearts

by Pameluke



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breaking In Furniture, Established Relationship, Moving In Together, Multi, Poe Is Too Old For This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's as much a lover of nature as the next person, but there’s a slight possibility he’s getting too old for shenanigans in the out doors. The moment the local wildlife starts ruining his afterglow, something needs to be done.</p><p>Or: the one where Poe, Rey and Finn move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Doors, Open Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/gifts).



There's something poking in his back, but Poe can't move, because Rey has her arm and leg thrown over him, and Finn's head is on his chest, hand making drawings on his stomach. They're sticky with sweat, the air too moist to let them properly dry.

Poe would enjoy the afterglow, but the sun is blaring in his eyes, the birds are too loud, and there's definitely something watching them from inside the bushes.

Look, Poe spends a disproportionate part of his life in a small cramped space, and the rest of the time he’s stuck either in cramped barracks or in cramped command centrals. The Resistance is undermanned, undergunned, but most of all underfunded - accommodations are no one’s number one priority.

He’s always found that  close quarters have their particular charm. It’s good for troop cohesion for starters, and shared misery- like their one temporary base that didn’t have hot water for over a month - is the best kind of team building.

Lately, the lack of space, and more importantly, the lack of privacy, has been bothering him more and more. Maybe it would have been possible to let this thing with Rey and Finn fly under the radar if it was only one of them. But Poe had to be stupid enough - and lucky enough-  to fall into something with two people at once. Two people who were terrible at hiding things to make things worse. 

Not that he wants to hide, he isn't ashamed, they are wonderful, everything is fantastic really. He catches himself wanting to talk about how amazing they are almost every meal. It’s just, Poe found out that he prefers some modicum of privacy for these things. And room to maneouver three bodies around comfortably. Unfortunately, Resitance bases have neither of those, let alone not simultaneously.

Poe lives in the barracks, and Jess and Karé are joking about his sex-life enough as it is, he doesn't need them as actual spectators.

Finn has a tiny room with the civilian personel, but he barely fits on his bed by himself, let alone with the three of them.

Rey isn't on base enough to get a proper room assigned, so she tends to either bunk with Finn, or stay on the Falcon. Poe wants Chewbacca listening in on them as much as he wants Jess and Kare to watch. Never.

Which is how he finds himself by the shore of a lake about 12 klicks away from the base. Rey brought a blanket she found in the Falcon, and Poe refuses to think what that implies in who else may have made use of it. She knew his mother.

It’s kind of scratchy, though, so maybe he shouldn’t worry about that. He can worry about being eaten alive by insects instead. He swats a bug on his thigh, and before he can lift his hand there’s another one on his calf, and that’s it. Poe has had it. He's as much a lover of nature as the next person, but there’s a slight possibility he’s getting too old for shenanigans in the out doors. The moment the local wildlife starts ruining his afterglow, something needs to be done.

“Maybe we should request cohabitation quarters,” Poe says.

Finn stops the absent stroking of his arm. Rey sits up.

“That’s a thing we can do?” she asks.

“If we want to. Make it official. That we’re partners. Official partners. In a relationship. We’d have to be each other's emergency contacts and things like that as well,” Poe says. He suddenly feels very naked. It has nothing to do with the fact he isn’t wearing any clothes. He pretends to swat away another bug.

“I’d like to,” Finn says. He’s smiling his big wide smile, and Poe can’t help but smile back.

“Me too,” Rey says. She stands up and starts putting on her clothes. “We should go and file a request now."

Finn jumps up too. 

Poe gets up slower. His back will be grateful they might get a proper bed out of this. He’s too old to be this bendy on hard surfaces.

 

* * *

 

It’s ridiculous to feel nervous about this, Poe has shared barracks for more than half his life by now, after all. But still his stomach swoops a bit once he keys open the door to their new accommodations.

The rooms themselves are on the smaller side to house three people. But cohabitation housing is scarce, and as the quartermaster said, they’re almost never simultaneously on base for long in any case. at least not all three of them at once.

Finn is right behind him and nearly walks into him in his enthusiasm. “Wow,” he says, looking around. “This place is huge.”

“It’s really clean too,” Rey says. She drops her duffel bag and makes a beeline to the door that Poe suspects leads towards the fresher. She’s been developing an addiction to washing under running water. Poe will have to make sure he gets out of bed before her, just so he’s sure there’s still hot water left.

“The hot water works!” Rey yells. Her voice echoes a bit through the empty rooms.

There’s a small kitchen unit in the corner, although none of them are really good at cooking, so they’ll probably keep going to the mess. There’s a table with three chairs, none of them matching. No spare one for visitors either. But they’ve got a window, the room is bright, and the ceilings are high. Poe feels like they’ll be able to breathe here. They can all use a breath or two.

Finn picks up Rey's duffel bag and disappears through the door to what’s probably the bedroom. Poe drops his own bag by the door. It looks old and beaten up, with large parts covered in patches. He’s been using it since he joined the Resistance, but Finn’s and Rey’s duffels are on the newer side. He tries not to look too much into that.

Finn is sprawled all over the bed, which doesn’t even have sheets on it yet. The bed seems large enough for the three of them at least, as it nearly fills the entire room. There’s a closet at the footend, which also seems larger than standard size. The room doesn’t feel cramped, but it’s close.

Finn is grinning at the ceiling. “This is awesome,” he says. “I’ve never seen a bed this big.”

Poe can’t help but smile. They’ve been trying to fit themselves on tiny barrack beds for months now, so this is definitely an improvement.

“So, no regrets we applied for cohabitation?” he asks.

Finn turns on his side. “I'm very happy,” he says and blows him a kiss.

“I’m happy too!” Rey yells from the fresher.

And like that, Poe starts to feel like they might make this work. Sure, the rooms are barren, and none of them has ever shared quarters long-term with anyone. But it’s Finn and Rey, so Poe feels confident they’ll manage.

They don’t have any stuff themselves, but all quarters should come with sheets, so Poe digs them up from the closet and throws them on Finn’s head. “Make yourself useful, and help me make the bed.”

Finn grumbles and pushes himself up from the bed. “It’s my restday. Don’t you Resistance people swear by those? I shouldn’t be doing any labor, it’s a day of rest,” he jokes.

Poe’s stomach swoops again. Sometimes he can’t believe how far Finn has come, that he can joke about things like this now.

“Yeah, yeah. The faster we make the bed, the faster we can use it,” Poe says.

Finn grins at him. “Better be quick about it then, because I have plans, Commander Dameron.”

“Oh, are we doing the breaking in new living spaces thing?” Rey asks, entering the room. She’s got a towel wrapped around her, but her hair is still dripping, and there are wet foot prints trailing behind her, all the way to the fresher. “Jess told me that we can’t properly use things until we’ve had sex on them.” She eyes the bed. “The bed looks fine, but the fresher is going to be really tight for the three of us.”

“Does it have to be all three of us?” Finn asks.

“Well, all three of us are going to be living here, so I think it needs to be all of us,” Rey says.

“But you’ve already used the fresher,” Finn says. “And we haven’t properly broken it in.”

Poe is standing there, sheets in his hands, wondering when this became his life. And how many other times Jess Pava is going to cause mayhem in his relationship.

“Guys, relax,” he says. “It’s not a rule. It’s more like a tradition, some kind of celebration of living together.” He tries to wave around the room, but his arms get caught in the sheets. “It’s supposed to be spontaneous.”

Rey frowns and dives around the corner to ruffle through her dufflebag. She comes back with her holo-pad. “Jess made us a checklist,” she says.

Poe lets himself fall backward on the bed, covers his head with the sheets, and screams into them. One of these days he’s going to kill Jess. And Snapp, who he’s sure is involved as well.

“Guess the checklist was a joke,” Finn says. Poe can feel the dip in the mattress where he sits down. “It’s a shame, some of the stuff on there seemed like fun.”

Rey flops down on the other side of him. “I don’t know,” she says. “The naked foodfight thing was always kind of questionable. What a waste of rations!” She sounds scandalized. Poe hides his grin in the sheets.

“I liked the thing with the chairs,” Finn says.

Poe shoves away the sheets. “What was the thing with the chairs?” he asks.

Rey helpfully gives him the holo-pad. “It’s the fourtheenth thing on the list,” she says, without looking at it. Which means she knows it by heart.

Poe goes over the checklist quickly. “There're thirty-two items on this list,” he says disbelieving. “There’s not even thirty-two pieces of furniture in these rooms. Not even half of that.” He goes over the list again, this time, more slowly. “What are the footnotes?” he asks.

“There're info-charts with diagrams,” Rey explains.

“What do we need diagrams for? We’ve been having sex for months, we know how it works by now!” Poe feels somewhat insulted Jess and Snapp think he needs images to figure out how to have sex. He’s been around the Galaxy, he knows how to make his partners feel good. There have been no complaints.

"We definitely don't need any for the bed," Finn says. "This thing is huge, we can totally do what we want." He kisses him. Poe gets lost in it, as always, and doesn't notice Finn's strong fingers taking the holo-pad from his, until it's gone.

When he opens his eyes, Finn is smiling, and Rey is pushing the sheets from his lap to climb on top of him. She's lost the towel. "You guys are wearing too many clothes," she says, and pushes Poe down, back on the mattress.

They don't need a diagram for the bed at all.

They use the one for the chairs later on the day though. It's as awesome as Finn thought it would be.

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Open Doors, Open Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260417) by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira)




End file.
